Operation Get Niley Back
by xWinter-of-Rileyx
Summary: Two Brother's have a plan, but how far are they willing to go to get Miley and “Prince Charming” back together, it’s not going to be easy. After all our fair “Cinderella” is with someone else now. Happily with someone else now I might add. Niley
1. Still N Love?

**So I'm really into Niley right now like really bad, I love it there so cute together, and they totally still like they like each other. I hope you enjoy.** **btw my story is legal because it's based on them being on the show. They were on Hannah Montana, so this is legal.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

"We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Yeah she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues"

"Still In Love With You" Jonas Brothers  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nick's POV-

"I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up and I don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm dying without your love," I strummed over my guitar and leaned my head back against my head board.

I put my guitar beside me on the bed and grab the spiral notebook and pencil quickly scribbling down the words.

"That sounds really good," I jump slightly, and look to my door way to see my brother leaning against it.

"You think," he nods in response, "Ah I was just messing around," I shrug my shoulders slightly.

"No it sounds like a hit," he comes in and sits down on the end of my bed.

"Nah I don't think so," Joe shrug's his shoulders and lets it go. But I know it's not the end of it he will bring it back up again later.

"Alex, called," he says playing with the invisible string on his pants.

I quickly grab my laptop, to preoccupy myself with it. "Oh," I continue to scroll down the internet page.

"Yeah she asked to speak with you," he lets out a sigh, "I told her you weren't home,"

"Thanks," I glance at him then back down at my computer.

"You know I don't know why you don't just talk to her," he glares at me.

"We broke up there nothing to talk about," I say not even bothering to look at him.

"Well she seems to think there is, she calls 15 times a day Nick,"

"Look its over I don't wanna talk about it ok," I shout at him angrily.

"Ok," he throws up his hands in defense.

"NICK," I hear my mothers voice yell though the house. I set my laptop down on my bed and glare at Joe as I leave the room.

-Joe's POV-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wait till I hear Nick get down the stairs, before I grab his laptop.

My documents bingo. Nicks been so private lately, he won't tell anyone anything, he just keeps to himself and it's not healthy.

My Pictures, nope, My Music, nope, My Videos nope, "shew where's all the dirt," I'm ready to give up when one of the folders catches my eye. Miley?

I quickly go to open it. Password, huh why would this be locked. I hear Nick coming up the stairs I don't have time to put his computer down so I quickly close out of My Documents and open a game of solitaire.

"What are you doing," he questions.

"Just playing solitaire, it won't work on my computer for some reason," I say coolly his expression softens, "Is that ok,"

"Sure man whatever," he shrugs going over to his closet.

"I have to go down to the studio, and sign some paper or something," he yells from his closet.

"Do I have to go," I ask moving the card with the mouse.

"No they just need me, Moms going with me, we should be back in about an hour," he says coming out of his closet no longer in his blue t-shirt and basketball shorts, but a pair of jeans and button up long sleeve shirt.

"Ok cool, you mind if I finish my game," I ask looking at him through the mirror, as he combs his hair

"Nope its cool, we'll be back in a little while," he says walking out of the room.

"Ok," I shout after him.

Step five, four, three, two, one, bingo, I hear the front door close and go back to looking at the folder.

What could his password be I think to myself as I reposition myself on the bed with my back against the headboard 10 characters? Hum…

"BAM" I jump out of my skin. And look over to the doorway and see my idiot brother holding his stomach with laughter.

"You're such a retard Kevin," I roll my eyes and go back to my previous investigation.

He wipes the water from under his eyes from laughing so hard and comes to seat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry man I just couldn't resist," he shrugs.

"Whatever," I shake my head.

"What are you doing, that's Nick's computer, I'm telling," he says in a sing-song voice.

I give him a look like you've go to be kidding me.

"Oh the Miley folder, good luck getting into it," I look over at him shocked how, did he know about it.

"How do you know about this," I ask confused.

"Dude your not the only one who goes through Nicks computer," he shakes his head.

"Well what do you think the password is," I ask looking over at him.

"Well from what I've figured out it's a song," I tap on the keyboard gently.

"Like what kind of song," I question staring at the wall in front of me as if it will give me the answer I need.

"Don't know," he shrugs. "Maybe its one of our songs," he suggests. "Um… Love Bug maybe,"

"Nope that's 7 characters the passwords 10," I rub my chin in thought.

We sit in silence for what feels like forever until Kevin's excitement brings me out of my thoughts. "What about Destiny,"

"That's 7 too," I shake my head, he is my brother and I love him to death but the boy isn't the brightest apple of the bunch.

"You didn't let me finish what about Destinyyyy with 4 y's, huh," he nods his head, as I shake mine. "That's just stupid," I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah you got a better ideal," he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Yeah what about Still in Love with You," I turn to look at him, "I mean he wrote it for her after all,"

"But that's to long it can't be that," he shakes his head.

"Maybe it's a shortened version of it," I type stillloveu into the computer access denied. I groan in frustration.

"What about still n love with out the i," I look over at Kevin and my eyes light up.

Stillnlove

Access granted, "YES," I high five Kevin. We turn our attention back to the opened folder, "It's just a bunch of word documents,"

"Click on one of them," Kevin says as he points to the one labeled Koi date. I open the document and an article about Miley and Justin on there romantic dinner date at Koi comes up. Kevin and I both look at each other. Document after document article after article they were all articles about Miley.

Miley gets new dog, Miley rides her bike, Miley colors her hair, Miley has a live video chat tomorrow, Miley and Mandy goes to the Juice Bar, Miley and Family ride there bikes, Miley and Justin in Love?. I shake my head there must be a hundred different documents.

"This isn't healthy," I hear Kevin whisper beside me.

"No not at all," I shake my head. "Has he talked to you lately," I ask quietly.

"No not really, I mean not talk like a real heart to heart you know," I nod, "I thought he was over her,"

"Me too," I let out a deep sigh, "You know he broke up with Alex," Kevin nods. "She's been trying to call him all week, but he won't talk to her," I sigh, "I had to lie and say he wasn't home to her earlier,"

"Do you know why they broke up," he questions.

"No," I shake my head, "he wont' tell me, and anytime I ask about it him he just gets all mad, and walks off," I shrug.

"You know we have to fix this," he says knowingly.

"When you say this you mean," I point to the computer,

"Yes," he nods. "We have to do something Nick can't live like this forever,"

"You think she still loves him," I question.

"I don't think she ever stopped," he sighs.

"You take Nick, leave Miley to me," Kevin nods in agreement.

The slamming of the fount door makes me exit off all the documents I had up on the laptop.

"Frankie don't slam the door," our mom yells. The next thing I hear is foot steps running up the stairs followed by two walking up the stairs.

"Hey guys what's up," Nick asking coming into his room.

We both look up from the computer screen. "Just playing pinball on the computer, Joe's totally kicking my butt at it," Kevin sighs.

"Yeah cause no one can beat me," I smirk in victory.

"Whatever," Kevin says with some attitude. Nick must have bought our act because he just shook his head, and went to sit on the end of the bed.

"Anyway I'm bored I think I'm going to get some fresh air," I say getting up off the bed handing Kevin the laptop.

"Want me to go with you," Nick offers.

"No," I say a little to quickly, Nick gives me a puzzled look, "I mean that's ok, I kind of want to be myself clear my head a little,"

"It's almost dark," Nick points out.

"Well then maybe I will just go for a drive then got a problem with that," he throws up his hand in defense, and shakes his head.

"Good," I turn and give Kevin a stern look and he nods his head softly. Operation get Niley back is in motion.

"Step one talk to Miley,"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this ideal kind of came to me after listing to "Can't Have You," and seeing how much Niley has been together lately. I have chapter 2 done so I you all want me to continue with the story please leave me a review and let me know. Even if you didn't like it let me know, I can take criticism. **


	2. Broken Promises

**You guy's are really too much I was floored by all the reviews and story alerts. I'm so happy you all like the first chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, and for reading I hope you like this chapter. I got reported?? So I changed the brothers last name's to Gray, I don't know if that will make a difference or not, but if my story does get deleted I will move it to live journal or something, if you guy's still want to read it because I'm really excited about writing it. So now on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

"Iris" Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

October 27, 2007 Salt Lake City UT.

"The workers are goin' home.  
The workers are goin' home  
The workers are goin' home  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"  
"My name is Jonas."

"Joe you will never beat me on My name is Jonas, as long as you live it just ain't gonna happen," Kevin yelled out as he hit the blue button on last note and held it on his guitar, to finish out with a 99% note streak only missing 1 note.

"Oh yeah watch this," the middle Gray yelled standing up, "give me that," Joe said yanking the guitar from his older brother and putting the guitar strap around his neck then restarting the song.

Kevin rolled his eyes and laid down on the leather couch with his hands behind his head, smiling in satisfaction. As he watched his brother, try and beat him on the song.

Nick sat down at the small kitchen table on the Gray Brother's tour bus, rolling his eyes at how childish his older brothers could be. Every ten second's he would look down at his phone that laid blandly on the table in front of him.

"Oh yeah Kev, who's the best brother now," Joe said never letting his eyes leave the screen in front of him, as he hit just the right notes blue, orange, blue, red.

"I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!"

All three brothers stopped what they were doing and the two oldest ones turned to look at Nick, while Nick looked down at his blackberry. The game was forgotten, as the two oldest Gray's raised and eyebrow at there younger brother.

"Only one person I know has that ring tone," Kevin grinned at his little brother.

"It must be your late night Mileeeeey meeting," Joe sang out.

Nick turned a dark shade of read and grabbed his phone to read his newest text, completely ignoring his older brothers.

Meet me on stage :)  
xoxo  
smiles 3

Nick smiled at the simple words. How could something so simple make him feel like he was flying through the air? As long as he lived he didn't think he would ever figure it out.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a very loud fake cough. Nick looked up to meet the intense stare of his brothers. "Something you want to tell us Nicky," Joe questions.

"Yes Nicky isn't there something you want to ask us," Kevin questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Nick let out a nervous cough, before sliding out of the bench and standing up. "You think you guys could cover for me tonight,"

"Why do you need us to cover for you," Joe asked innocently.

Nick looked at his brothers and let out an annoyed sigh. "You guys know why are, you really going to make me say it,"

"Yes, yes we are," Kevin smiled while Joe with a stupid grin on his face nodded his head up and down.

"You guy's suck," Nick crossed his arms across his chest. His brothers were always picking on him about Miley because they knew how sensitive he was about the subject.

"I'm going to meet Miley," Nick muttered while rolling his eyes as Kevin stood up and ran over to him, throwing and arm around his shoulder, "Oh our little Nicky's growing up," Joe wiped away a fake tear as Nick shook his head at how stupid his brothers could be.

The beautiful sound of a piano was all Nick heard as he walked down the dark hallway that led out on to the stage. As he got closer he could hear the soft sound of someone singing, he started jogging down the long hall. When he got to the end he stopped in awe of a brunette sitting at his Baby Grand Piano, the only light coming from the spotlight that was over her head.

He stood there and watched as the light cascaded down on her and made her shine. She was in a simple gray long sleeve thermal shirt with white lounge pants, her hair was down and curly, her black tiny rim glasses sat on her nose. He knew she must be having a bad day because she only wore her glasses when her eyes are bothering her from being stressed.

Her fingertips moved across the keys beautifully slow and swiftly, it reminded him of the way her fingers moved up his arm and across his chest when they would lay on the couch after one of the shows. While neither one would say a word they would just lay there, and stare at the ceiling letting the silence over take them. Both just loving the feeling of holding each other so close, without having to worry about anyone or anything else.

"The train pulled into Paris like a rocket to the moon  
The station's like a circus every face is a cartoon  
Everybody's stoned on pride and drunk on cheap champagne  
Tonight this joie de vivre sure don't live up to its name  
And now all that I can say  
Tonight this joie de vivre  
Sure don't live up to its name."  
Now all I can say is"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, he loved her voice, and he loved the fact that even after playing a 2 hour show she still wanted to sing. She loved it just like he did music was apart of his soul as it was hers it linked them. It was the first thing they bonded on.

"I'd give this world to you  
Every rock and every stone every masterpiece in Rome  
And if you asked me to  
I'd steel the Mona Lisa, tear it up in little pieces  
And lay them at your feet  
For all the world to see  
But tonight I can't give you Paris

He was teaching her how to play the piano, and he had to give it to her she was a quick learner. He didn't consider himself a great piano player or anything, but knowing that he taught her how to play made him feel good. Because she was always teaching him things, like how to handle the paparazzi, or how to use chopsticks, even a few dance moves but they were not coming easy. If there was one thing Nick Gray wasn't it was a dancer. But she loved it and she moved gracefully.

"Aristocrats are everywhere  
And the air's as thick as thieves  
She'd like nothing better than to steal the breathe from me"

His thoughts stopped when he heard her sing the next verse, because her voice cracked slightly. He looked at her concerned and that's when it hit him.

-Flashback

"Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up beat cause we're moving 'till we're on a roll"

They had just made it to the end of the catwalk in the middle of "We Got The Party With Us," she had her hand on his shoulder as she sang out to the crown. He heard her voice shift slightly, the thousands of fans, the crew members nor the band would have never batted an eyelash at it, but he did. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes were fixated on a certain spot, he followed her eyesight and that's when he saw it.

"Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
and letting go, everybody here's got soul"

There on a bright pink cardboard sign, made him wonder for a split second if all this was really worth it. The words "I Will Fight You for Nick Gray," were written in black permanent marker.

He thought it was fitting for it to be in permanent marker because it was permanently marked on both of them. A realization of just how much there two worlds were divided, and an ultimate a causes in there fall.

-End of Flashback

Tears were slightly streaming down her face, dripping off her chin and unto the white keys, but she continued to sing, as her fingers moved delicately across the keys. He felt a piece of his heart break because he knew he could not fix this. He couldn't make his fans except his relationship with Miley, because human nature is jealous and we want what we can't have.

They couldn't have Nick but Miley could so there for they hated Miley, while the one they did love him, loved her. All he could do was comfort her and hold her at night when she would cry, about why there fan's wouldn't accept there relationship. And all he could do was whisper soft sweet comforting words into her ear, and hold her tighter against him as she cried into his shoulder.

"The tower's lights ain't shinin' as it hangs its head in shame  
At the sight of American blood on the streets of St. Germain  
Washin' up into the seine"

He slowly made his way over to her as she was finishing the song she looked up at him and smiled, as she sang the last verse to him never letting her eyes leave his.

"And I'd give this world to you  
I'd steal the crown and kingdom from the Queen of England  
And if you asked me to  
I'd take this city in my hands, break it down in grains of sand  
And lay them at your feet  
For all the world to see  
But tonight I can't give you Paris"

He slide onto the piano bench beside her, and reach up with his thumb to wipe away her fallen tears, she leaned into the warmth of his palm and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," she started but he quickly silenced her by putting his finger against her lips.

"Don't, you have nothing to be sorry for," that's the one thing he couldn't get over how she blamed herself for his fans not liking her. It wasn't her fault and he wanted desperately to make her understand that.

She softly nodded her head, and leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. He looked though her glasses and saw her blue eyes, the looked tired. She had no makeup on and he liked seeing her like this just plain, simple Miley.

He could feel her hot breath on his lips, and he couldn't help but lean in and capture her lips, it started out soft, lips on lips, hers were always soft, warm, and inviting, while his were slightly chapped from the cold weather, but she didn't seem to mind as he felt her tongue begging for entrance against his lips which he quickly granted her access to.

He pulled away from lack of oxygen, and rested his forehead against hers again. She took his hand in hers and entwined there fingers. It was moment's like this that made him forget about everything that was wrong in the world and just focuses on them. He knew it was selfish but all he wanted to do was take her by the hand, and run away with her somewhere far far away where no one would ever find them, and they could be with each other forever.

"You did a good job tonight," she said breaking the silence a small smile creep across her face.

"You didn't do to bad yourself Hannah Montana," she quickly pulled her forehead away from his and sat up strait beside him, she tried to pull her hand away from his but he wouldn't let her.

"I hate it when you call me that," she said as she shut her eyes tightly so she couldn't see him.

"And that's why I love calling you that," he laughed out, she again tried to pull her hand away but he refused to let it go.

"Nick, give me my hand," she said sternly turning to look at him trying to pull her hand out of his again.

"No I'm not letting you go," she stopped her tugging at his words, and licked her lips self- consciously.

"Promise," she asked turning serious looking deep into his chocolate eyes.

"Until forever," he answered in a heart beat. If only promise were never broken….

-Present day. (Joe's POV)

I drive off into the cool California sunset. I put my window down and turn the radio up. Fifteen minutes later I pull onto a well-known street. Although it feels like forever since I'm been down it, it still feels the same. I pull into an all too familiar driveway and kill the engine. I let out a deep sigh before I get out of the car, here goes nothing, I think to myself. I'm really glad Miley has her own entrance, other wise it would have been really awkward knocking on the door and having her mom or dad answer the door.

Two knocks and hear the door being unlocked and then the turning of the door knob. The door open's slowly, and she looks at me like I'm the last person she expected to see, and tell the truth I probably am the last person she _ever_ expected so see standing in her doorway.

"We need to talk,"

**

* * *

****After-note  
****So originally this wasn't how chapter 2 was supposta go, but it took a different turn when I sat down to write it. I hope the chapter was ok?? Maybe it wasn't too horrible to read I hope. I don't really know how I feel about it. But I really wanted to express the way Nick felt/feels about Miley so that's kind of what I did with this chapter. Oh and he "I will fight you for Nick J" sign I heard Miley, talk about it on a Ryan Seacrest's radio show one time so that's where that came from. If you want to leave a review you can it would be greatly appreciated b/c I could use some feedback on this chapter. Thanks again for reading.  
**

**The song Miley sings is called "Paris" it's by Faith Hill, I don't really like her (Faith) but I love this song it's really pretty (can a song be pretty really?) I don't its late and I'm tired so I'm not going to question it any further. Nick's song is called "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness (awesome song). And then the song Joe and Kevin are playing on Guitar Hero is "My Name is Jonas" (how fitting lol) by Weezer.**


End file.
